


rose glass

by hoverbun



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoverbun/pseuds/hoverbun
Summary: when all you have is a shovel, everything looks like a grave.





	rose glass

shauna vayne was born to the head of house vayne, to felicity and klaus vayne, on the tenth day of the year's fifth month. the day was deep with rain, and the midwife did not close the window as the rain cast through the open glass to fall on the sheets of her mother's bed. she was raised as the only child, and neighboured the high nobility of demacia's capital. she read, she studied, she was a young girl among the white walls of demacia.

she was sixteen when the murders happened. she was sixteen when she had to see the bodies. she was sixteen when her world crashed and cracked and she felt everything inside of her mold into rage, she was sixteen when the devil cast her wing over the house. they could not hold her back from the bodies if they wanted to, and she did not leave the haunted home for days after, even when she felt a stirring unsettled horror in her to cross the hall her father was found in.

magic is not welcomed in demacia. but in the blood, shauna vayne could see it was more than just a rogue mage that cut their wicked magic through her father's throat and mother's chest - a demon of great power took what belonged to her. but it left her alive, and that was its first mistake.

there's something about revenge. something about retribution. all of it written in the margin of a notebook, buried under the regret and the nights spent awake. there's something about anger, but it's caught in the web of rage over her chest. there's nobody to understand you. nothing anyone can understand. but it doesn't burden her for long - it is her own path to take, her own demon to kill. there are more demons beyond the yellow eyes of the devil, but they're but collateral for what she must do.

silver over gold.

shauna vayne has left her house to kill her own demon.


End file.
